Arab Republic of Egypt
This profile is for the Arab Republic of Egypt. Summary Egypt (/ˈiːdʒɪpt/ (listen) EE-jipt; Arabic: مِصر‎ 'Miṣr', Egyptian Arabic: مَصر‎ 'Maṣr', Coptic: Ⲭⲏⲙⲓ 'Khēmi'), officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a country in the northeast corner of Africa, whose territory in the Sinai Peninsula extends beyond the continental boundary with Asia, as traditionally defined. Egypt is bordered by the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba and the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south, Libya to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the north. Across the Gulf of Aqaba lies Jordan, across the Red Sea lies Saudi Arabia, and across the Mediterranean lie Greece, Turkey and Cyprus, although none share a land border with Egypt. Islam is the official religion of Egypt and Arabic is its official language. With over 95 million inhabitants, Egypt is the most populous country in North Africa, the Middle East, and the Arab world, the third-most populous in Africa (after Nigeria and Ethiopia), and the fifteenth-most populous in the world. The great majority of its people live near the banks of the Nile River, an area of about 40,000 square kilometres (15,000 sq mi), where the only arable land is found. The large regions of the Sahara desert, which constitute most of Egypt's territory, are sparsely inhabited. About half of Egypt's residents live in urban areas, with most spread across the densely populated centres of greater Cairo, Alexandria and other major cities in the Nile Delta. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Gamal Abder Nasser * Anwar Sadat * Hosini Mubarak * Abdel Fattah Saeed Hussein Khalil el-Sisi Second-in-command * Ali Sabri * Zakaria Mohieddin * Mohamed Sedki Sulayman * Sabri al-Asali * Akram al-Hawrani * Abdel Latif Boghdadi * Abdel Hakim Amer * Nureddin Kuhala * Abdel Hamid al-Sarraj * Kamal el-Din Hussein * Zakaria Mohieddin * Hussein el-Shafei * Hassan Ibrahim * Ali Sabri * Mahmoud Fawzi * Aziz Sedki * Abd El Aziz Muhammad Hegazi * Mamdouh Salem * Mustafa Khalil * Ahmad Fuad Mohieddin * Kamal Hassan Ali * Ali Lutfi Mahmud * Atef Sedki * Kamal Ganzouri * Atef Ebeid * Ahmed Nazif * Ahmed Shafik * Omar Suleiman Military Leaders * Mohamed Ahmed Zaki Mohamed * Mohammed Farid Hegazy * Hamza Hassan * Baher Khattab * Ahmed Khaled Hassan Saeed * Ashraf Megahed * Mohamed Abbas * Hisham Awad Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Mohamed Abdel Hakim Amer * Abdel Wahab el-Beshry * Saadedden Mutawally * Sami Yassa * Jaafar al-Abd * Salahedin Moguy * Raouf Mahfouz Zaki * Abdul Munim Riad * Ahmad Ismail Ali * Saad Mohamed el-Husseiny El Shazly * Mustafa Abdul Qadir Tlass * Yusuf Shakkour * Mohamed Abdel Ghani el-Gamasy * Ali Aslan * Ahmed Mohamed Shafik Zaki * Reda Mahmoud Hafez Mohamed Military Units Infantry * 218th Independent Infantry Brigade * 219th Independent Infantry Brigade * ATGW Brigade (33rd) * ATGW Brigade (44th) * ATGW Brigade (55th) * ATGW Brigade (66th) * ATGW Brigade (77th) * ATGW Brigade (88th) Elite * Republican Guard Armoured Division (1st) * Republican Guard Armoured Brigade (33rd) * Republican Guard Armoured Brigade (35th) * Republican Guard Mechanized Brigade (510th) * Republican Guard Mechanized Brigade (512th) Special * Special Forces Regiment/Group (117th) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (123rd) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (129th) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (135th) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (141st) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (147th) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (153rd) * Special Forces Regiment/Group (159th) Heavy * Mechanized Corps: (1 H.Q. Command, 3 Field H.Q.) * Mechanized Division (6th) * Mechanized Division (7th) * Mechanized Division (8th) * Mechanized Division (16th) * Mechanized Division (17th) * Mechanized Division (19th) * Mechanized Division (23rd) * Mechanized Division (36th) * Independent Mechanized Brigade (24th) * Independent Mechanized Brigade (94th) * Independent Mechanized Brigade (110th) * Independent Mechanized Brigade (111th) (former 130th Amphibious Brigade) * Republican Guard Mechanized Brigade (510th) * Republican Guard Mechanized Brigade (512th) * Tactical Missile Command Corps: * 1st and 2nd SSM Brigades * Armored Corps: (1 H.Q. Command, 3 Field H.Q.) * 2nd, 4th, 7th, and 9th Armoured Divisions * 18th, 36th, 44th, and 82nd Independent Armoured * Brigades * 33rd and 35th Republican Guard Armoured Brigades * Special Forces Corps: (1 H.Q. Command, 3 Field H.Q.) Vehicles * M1 Abrams * T-90 * M60 Patton * T-62 * Ramses II * AIFV * BMP 1 * EIFV * M113 * BTR-50 * OT-62 TOPAS * PTS * Pegaso BMR * OT-64 SKOT * BTR-60 * BTR-152 Ships * Submarines (4) * Amphibious Assault Ship/Helicopter carrier (2) * Frigates (7) * Corvettes (7) * Landing craft (18) * Fast attack craft (45+) * Mine warfare vessels (23) * Transport ships (2+) * Fuel tankers (9) * Training vessels (5) Aircraft *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_aircraft_of_the_Egyptian_Air_Force |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_Egyptian_Army Ranged weapons * Explosives * Civilization Stats Tier 8 Digital: The information technology (IT) sector has expanded rapidly in the past few years, with many start-ups selling outsourcing services to North America and Europe, operating with companies such as Microsoft, Oracle and other major corporations, as well as many small and medium size enterprises. Some of these companies are the Xceed Contact Center, Raya, E Group Connections and C3. The IT sector has been stimulated by new Egyptian entrepreneurs with government encouragement. Power Sources Science: Energy Manipulation (Egypt has a developed energy market based on coal, oil, natural gas, and hydro power. Substantial coal deposits in the northeast Sinai are mined at the rate of about 600,000 tonnes (590,000 long tons; 660,000 short tons) per year. Oil and gas are produced in the western desert regions, the Gulf of Suez, and the Nile Delta. Egypt has huge reserves of gas, estimated at 2,180 cubic kilometres (520 cu mi), and LNG up to 2012 exported to many countries. In 2013, the Egyptian General Petroleum Co (EGPC) said the country will cut exports of natural gas and tell major industries to slow output this summer to avoid an energy crisis and stave off political unrest, Reuters has reported. Egypt is counting on top liquid natural gas (LNG) exporter Qatar to obtain additional gas volumes in summer, while encouraging factories to plan their annual maintenance for those months of peak demand, said EGPC chairman, Tarek El Barkatawy. Egypt produces its own energy, but has been a net oil importer since 2008 and is rapidly becoming a net importer of natural gas.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: Egypt lies primarily between latitudes 22° and 32°N, and longitudes 25° and 35°E. At 1,001,450 square kilometers (386,660 sq mi), it is the world's 30th-largest country. Due to the extreme aridity of Egypt's climate, population centers are concentrated along the narrow Nile Valley and Delta, meaning that about 99% of the population uses about 5.5% of the total land area. 98% of Egyptians live on 3% of the territory. Power Stats Attack Potency: Building: Egyptian Frigates with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Egyptian soldiers. Durability: Building: Egyptian frigates which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Egyptian soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Supersonic: F-16 flight speed at 1,500 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Egyptian soldiers. Skills The armament of the Egyptian armed forces varies between eastern and western sources through mutual military cooperation with several countries, led by the United States, Russia, France, China, Italy, Ukraine and Britain. Many of the equipment is manufactured locally at Egyptian factories. The Egyptian armed forces celebrate their anniversary on October 6 each year to commemorate the victories of the October War In addition, Egypt maintains 397,000 paramilitary troops. The Central Security Forces comes under the control of the Ministry of Interior. The Border Guard Forces falls under the control of the Ministry of Defense. The modern Egyptian armed forces have been involved in numerous crises and wars since independence, from the 1948 Arab–Israeli War, Egyptian Revolution of 1952, Suez Crisis, North Yemen Civil War, Six-Day War, Nigerian Civil War, War of Attrition, Yom Kippur War, Egyptian bread riots, 1986 Egyptian conscripts riot, Libyan–Egyptian War, Gulf War, War on Terror, Egyptian Crisis, Second Libyan Civil War, War on ISIL and the Sinai insurgency. Strengths/Pros The politics of Egypt is based on republicanism, with a semi-presidential system of government, established following the Egyptian Revolution of 2011, and the resignation of President Hosni Mubarak. The President of Egypt is elected for one six-year term and the Parliament is unicameral and unbiased. The President can appoint up to 5% of the total number of seats in Parliament, and can also dissolve it. Parliament can also impeach the President. Egypt was traditionally ruled by royals until 1952, but the first freely elected President was in 2006. The Parliament of Egypt is the oldest legislative chamber in Africa and the Middle East. Weaknesses/Flaws Egyptian protesters' grievances focused on legal and political issues, including police brutality, state-of-emergency laws, lack of political freedom, civil liberty, freedom of speech, corruption, high unemployment, food-price inflation and low wages. The protesters' primary demands were the end of the Mubarak regime and emergency law. Strikes by labour unions added to the pressure on government officials. During the uprising, the capital, Cairo, was described as "a war zone" and the port city of Suez saw frequent violent clashes. Protesters defied a government-imposed curfew, which was impossible to enforce by the police and military. Egypt's Central Security Forces, loyal to Mubarak, were gradually replaced by military troops. In the chaos, there was looting by rioters which was instigated (according to opposition sources) by plainclothes police officers. In response, watch groups were organized by civilian vigilantes to protect their neighborhoods. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Real Life Category:Country Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Science Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Army